Unrequited
by William Logan
Summary: Sequel to "Letters," Wanda does some thinking of her own about her feelings about certain people close to her.


Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution and all related names are property of Marvel Entertainment, Inc.  
  
Just an interesting thought I had... this continues right where "Letters" left off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Unrequited"  
By William Logan  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Wanda Maximoff slammed the door to her room and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. She had just told Lance that she hoped things worked out between him and Kitty, little did he know that it was half a lie. True, she wanted Lance to be happy, but there was just something about him... no, she couldn't be attracted to him. Could she? He was handsome, in a rugged kind of way, and he had that cute smile that crossed his face whenever he was thinking about.... her. Wanda felt her blood grow slightly cold, but she managed to hold back the hatred. There was more than enough of that to go around, and she preferred to concentrate it on her treacherous father and brother. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the Brotherhood had been the first group of people that had accepted her for who she was, not thinking of her as some psychotic freak as her father once had. She ran a hand through her jet black hair and fell forward onto her bed. Lance was happy chasing after his dream girl, even if that was all she would probably end up being... a dream. It was so sweet, the way he chased after her, the way he went into a daze whenever her name was mentioned. The other guys didn't think of much more besides getting into scraps, stealing, eating, and sleeping. Sure, occasionally they'd check out a girl, but they never really cared about anything beside their appearance.  
  
Of course, Wanda thought, there was Toad. He was completely infatuated with her, although he was a repulsive little creature that made her want to retch. Fred was only in love with food, and he acted on that love almost as often as Lance did. This left Wanda all alone, dreaming about a guy she probably would never have. It would be so nice, though, she thought, having someone to walk hand-in-hand with down the street, someone to think about who you know thought about you all the time. Someone to show the love that her father had never shown her. Tears began to roll down Wanda's cheeks. She clenched her teeth together angrily, she hadn't cried in years. She had thought her eyes had dried up forever after she cried for months when her father abandoned her. She had then slipped into a depression, and then, finally, complete hatred for the man. No, not the man, the monster. Magneto didn't even deserve to be called a man. Then Mystique had come to rescue her, and everything had changed. She began to let out audible sobs, although these were muffled as she buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't let the guys hear her, especially Lance. If he asked what was wrong, she didn't know if she could lie this time. The truth was, she wasn't sure exactly why she was crying. Was it the fact that Lance was a hopeless cause for her? Or was it simply the fact that the only person who liked her was a repulsive little insect, who probably only liked her for her looks, anyhow? Maybe it was just that she had spent so long angry at the world that in a few moments where she let the hatred subside, every single emotion that had been suppressed over the years came to the surface. A knock came to the door as she thought.  
  
"Go away!" she shouted.  
  
"Hey, I was just going to ask if you were hungry, Toad stole us a pizza," she heard Lance's voice say from the other side. She wiped at her eyes, smearing the crimson mascara that now ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute," she said, choking back the tears, "just make sure that the fat one doesn't eat it all."  
  
"Wanda, are you all right?" There was a brief pause, she thought for a few moments, wondering how she should answer.  
  
"No," she said, finally, "I'm not all right at all."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I guess," she stuttered, sitting up quickly on the bed as Lance came in.  
  
"Have you been crying?" It was a stupid question, the runny make-up on her face, as well as the swollen eyes were more than a dead giveaway.  
  
"No," she retorted. Lance walked over to her and put a hand on her back. She felt a thousand little electrical bolts shoot through her body when he did so. The touch was filled with concern, but it was a friend's concern, not the concern of someone who loved Wanda in a romantic way. "I was just thinking," she paused, thinking about telling him everything, but her pride took over, "about how my father abandoned me... do you know what it's like to have a father who hates you and thinks you're a freak?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance said, "I know just how that feels. Look... um... if you wanna just stay up here for a while, I'll make sure some pizza gets saved for you."  
  
"Thanks, Lance," she murmured, "now get out of here before I make it so you have to eat your pizza through a straw," she said lamely, just ending up laughing instead of looking angry. Lance chuckled and nodded, heading for the door and closing it behind himself. Wanda sat, alone again, and realized that's how it would always be, they would just be friends, and nothing more. That didn't bother Wanda too much, she had always been able to bury her feelings deep inside. Just every now and then, she would need to let it out in a flurry of tears shed on her pillow. Tears because of the love she had for father, for her brother, for Lance... all of it unrequited.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
FIN  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


End file.
